Communication networks typically include many users or user nodes which communicate with each other. The communication network may allow the many users to exchange a variety of different communication types, such as voice calls, text messages, data exchange, instant messages, or other communications. Although the many users of the communication network may communicate with other users of the communication network, it can be difficult to identify small communities of users within the large number of users of the communication network. Some methods to identify communities of users have been attempted, but these methods typically depend upon prior knowledge or information about the entire communication network, such as a total number communities or a typical size of communities, which can lead to long processing times and cumbersome datasets.